


[授权翻译]注视，等待 ，胜利

by snchaoyan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan





	[授权翻译]注视，等待 ，胜利

【授权渣翻】【RC】watching，waiting，winning  
原文地址：

http://archiveofourown.org/works/7557253

by GivenTheChonce_x (LoveAndChonce_95)

 

 

不，不该是这样，不，不，不要，替补席的长凳从来没有像现在这样令人难以忍受。ricardo想要跳起来，冲进球场跑向他。他必须这样做。他焦虑地上下晃动，牙齿咬着指甲，他刚才看清了那个动作，那次接触，他看到cristiano的膝盖扭曲的弧度，ricky也清楚左膝的旧伤已经困扰了cris很久很久。

他看着他们的队长靠着一条腿离开了球场，冰着脸试图忘记疼痛。他看着他饱受折磨的膝盖被缠上简单的绷带。他看着他，而cris拒绝和他对视，咬着舌尖又回到了比赛中。ricky本应该告诉他，停下来，他本应该警告cris听从自己的身体，理智一点。

而实际上……cristiano才是最不讲道理的那个，当他一心想着什么……没有任何事情可以阻止他。他会付出一切去达到他的目标，他的一切，包括自己的健康。全队也很清楚这点，ricky看见阿尔维斯担忧地看着cris，他也注意到pepe警告的叹息。他们都知道，他也知道，每个人都知道，整个国家都在追求梦想的路上。

“他会好的。”他听到另一个工作人员犹豫着说。不，不他不会。他走路的方式，或者干脆说，一瘸一拐的样子?随便哪次凶狠点的冲撞他就会倒下。

接着，cris倒下了，ricky在所有人之前看到了这个结局，cris的手一直支撑着大腿上方，手指因为阵痛而抽搐，他的下巴随着每次动作绷紧，队长袖标被他从胳膊上扯下甩到一边，然后他不得不收起羽翼，落在了草皮上，脸上写满了彻底的失落和挫折。他的舌头舔着嘴唇周围，试图稳定自己的情绪。

接着，他哭了，就在球场中央，就在nani跑过来，还有其他队友们围着他，他的眼泪夺眶而出，大颗大颗的，愤怒的眼泪。疼痛。他明白那个表情，一个男人被逼到极限，无法再承受更多的表情，一个人想要付出更多，做得更多却不能够的表情。

一只手按住了他的肩膀，他转过身，才意识到自己刚从座位上跳起来，狂奔了很远的距离，夸雷斯马担忧地摇了摇头，越过他走向教练席，对，他不能。他不能在半决赛的激情庆祝后再度失控，特别是一大群新老球迷都像发现新大陆一样，开始注意着他们的“友谊”的现在，呵呵，他讨厌这个。

ricky像被冻僵一样呆望着球场，穆蒂尼奥走过来，支撑着他，看着这一切发生真是太痛苦了。cristiano刚请求了一架担架，cristiano Ronaldo，最倔强的混蛋，那个傻瓜在欧洲杯决赛叫来了一架担架。他觉得自己的膝盖也在打结。

“他需要你，坚持住。”

坚持……等着，眼看着你最珍贵的宝藏遭受伤害，眼看着你最好的朋友梦碎球场，眼看着你深爱的男人在疼痛中失控。看着这一切在你的眼皮底下发生却什么也没做。你什么也做不了，没有人知道你看着cristiano Ronaldo 在球场上伤心欲绝时心里有多绝望。也没有人知道此刻此刻你唯一想要的就是把他拢进你怀里，所有你想说的就是“一切都会好起来的。”所有你需要的就是待在他的身旁。

“该死，操，操，操他妈的。”

Ricky抬头看向看台，多洛雷斯已经离开了，mini小脸上满是焦虑，忧心着他爸爸的伤情。他还那么小，他的小宝贝不该见证这一切。Ricky深吸一口气，仍然在等待中煎熬着，他不能现在就离开球场，他只能眼睁睁地看着医护人员用担架抬着一个被击倒的Ronaldo经过身边，手指摁在鼻子上，眼泪从双颊滚落。

“布鲁诺，拜托了，拜托。”

葡萄牙需要换上一个球员来接替他们队长的位置，ricardo和球迷们一起为夸雷斯马欢呼，和其他球员还有工作人员一起给球队加油鼓劲。他等待着。大约十分钟后，阿尔维斯回来了，向他点了点头“他在找你”。出发，立刻，跑吧。

不安充斥着他的胸膛，他跑过球员通道，跑过更衣室，跑进了球场的医疗通道，没有人阻止他，ricardo在看见cris之前就听到了他的声音。

“我不会离开球场去医院，想个该死的解决方案搞定它，但我必须留下。”

 

这个疯子。

 

“你可能已经韧带撕裂了。”他听见医生不赞同地回答。 

“我不管，把它固定起来，给我一针或别的什么，我一点都不在乎。”

Cris越来越激动，那不仅是疼痛的原因，cristiano的声音这样告诉ricardo。

他听见了另一个声音，女性的，多洛雷斯，当然了。

“cristiano，谨慎一些，不要再伤害自己了，儿子。”

”别担心妈妈，我没事，我很好。”

没事，他听起来完全不像是没事的样子，尽管他从来不会在他母亲面前表现出来。

“好吧，ronaldo先生，这会很疼的，你准备好了吗？”

Ricardo选择了这个时候进房间，他不能让他再疼一次了，至少他得陪着他。他没有敲门，一门心思挤开人群，终于回到了cristiano身边属于他的位置上

“Ricky”

他还在哭，靠前臂支撑着坐起来。腿握在队医的手里，cris深深地呼了一口气，闭上眼睛，马上用手招呼他靠近一些。

“比分是多少？”

“cristiano…”

“Ricardo，比分是多少？他们踢得怎么样？”

“他们踢得很好，半场结束，0比0，你怎么样？”

“谁在乎呢，妈妈，请你回junior那去吧。”

她正要拒绝，但cristiano用哀求的眼神恳请他。他需要他儿子的祖母去照顾他的男孩，安慰他，让他宽心。“谢谢”当她离开时，医护人员正试图让他躺下接受超声波检查。

“cris，听话，你应该听从医生的建议，求你了。”

“ricky，带我离开这里。我要和我的球队说话，我要在球场上，你必须……”

“cris，cristiano，亲爱的，冷静下来，拜托。”

Ricardo近乎严厉地攥住了他的手，把他从疯狂的情绪中拉出来。cris的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼神疯狂而涣散。他用食指勾住cristiano的下巴，把他的头抬起来，其他手指轻轻地按摩着他的皮肤。他允许自己用指尖去感受他的脸颊，往上到他的太阳穴，手心安抚着他的额头。

“别那样叫我 。”但cris却因为这样的触碰而更加沮丧了。

“拜托，cris。”

Cristiano闭上眼睛，明显不舒服的表情像是他正在和什么进行一场战争，和疼痛战斗，和恐惧战斗——

“我辜负了他们。”

——还有，和负罪感战斗。

 

“我辜负了我的球队和我的国家，我辜负了我自己的期望，ricardo，我怎么能……我永远都没法赢得它了，他们会恨我到永远。我都做了些什么，我没有权利，我不能就这样离开他们，让我回去，求你，带我回去。”

 

现在阻止他语无伦次的倾诉也毫无意义，这个时候，cris已经忘了房间里其他所有人，或者还有他的膝伤，他全身心都转向了他最亲密的战友。Ricardo的手指在他用发胶固定起来的小卷间逡巡，拇指轻按着他的太阳穴，他尽可能靠近，跪在他的身边，嘴唇在他的耳廓外安抚着。那儿的皮肤潮湿而粘腻，他知道那是之前流向脸颊两侧的眼泪。

“停下来cris，你不能那么孩子气地想问题，你已经奉献了一切，你受伤了，cris，我不会让你回去的，请你停下来。”

Cristiano突然痛得叫出声来，队医抬起他的腿，悬在空中，该死的，他应该挨上一枪才好，对，那样也不错。他还想回球场上？哦去你的，cris。

“我甚至上不了场，我需要做点什么，ricky。”

“球员们也需要他们的队长完好无缺，白痴，没缺胳膊断腿的那种完好，所以他妈地闭嘴，听话。”

cris会接受注射，等药物生效，看有没有可能在最后10分钟回到球场上，总比没有好，总比没办法去激励鼓舞你的队友们好，不是吗？但对cristiano ronaldo而言，这显然都还不够，该死的倔驴子。

“你让我筋疲力竭了，好好打针然后闭嘴ronaldo”ricardo几乎严厉地命令道。

说完，ricardo站起来，坐到房间四周墙边围着的一圈凳子上，他看着针头备好，皮肤被消毒，那肯定很疼。“忍一忍别动。”医生说。而cris的眼睛找到了他最好的朋友的漆黑眼眸，盯着一动也不动，像是需要什么来支撑他，他几乎对推入的药物没有什么反应，连瑟缩都没有。cris就像是迷上了ricardo的凝视，那双明亮的闪闪发光的眼睛在对他倾诉。

“好了，都处理好了，虽然你可能还是要倚靠你的右腿才能行动。”

他点了点头。

“一回到马德里就马上安排他来检查好吗？感激不尽，谢谢你。”

年长的男人对ricky说完就离开了，徒留下沉默代替他在房间里徘徊，cris仍然定定地看着他，思绪不知道飞去了几英里外。

 

Ricardo再次坐回了他身边，认命地闭上了眼睛把cris揽进怀里。他没预料到今晚是这样的走向。他们终于踢到了决赛，他们终于有机会和国家队一起赢得一个重要的奖杯，cris深深地叹了一口气，但听上去更像是啜泣。他的伴侣正忍受着疼痛，精神上的远大于物理上的，而他对此无能为力。

“我爱你”

如果不是压在他大腿上某人的重量他应该已经跳起来了。Cris的手臂环绕过来，胸部抵在他的肩膀上。

“你个蠢货。”ricky叹气。

“对不起，我很抱歉。”

他的手搁在ricky的头顶上，鼻尖蹭过他的颈窝，这个姿势不太舒服，但他靠得足够近，而且这样很温暖，这正是他们需要的。ricky的另一只手也离开了他的眼睛，手指触碰着那张焦虑的的面庞，他抬起它，拇指轻柔地抚过颧骨，像是害怕会打碎它一样。他们再次凝视着彼此，这是一次沉重的视线交流，cris正敞开柔软的内心深处，向他祈求。ricardo再也无法阻止自己的抱怨一股脑的往外彪。

“球场上你吓死我了，cris，我很害怕，我讨厌这样，我讨厌和你分开。你知道我唯一想做的就是跳出来帮你，对吗？你知道如果我可以的话我早就冲过去了，知道吗？”

“我知道，我知道，我真的很抱歉。”

水汽再度在他眼眶中汇集，泪水无声滑落，让他皱起了鼻子。他现在很脆弱，对Ronaldo而言，对cristiano而言，对这个很久以前就偷走了他的心的男人而言，他现在非常脆弱。

“你没什么可道歉的，亲爱的，你付出了你最棒的表现，你不知道你看上去有多惊人，那么强壮，那么有魄力。”

ricky亲吻了他的额头，把他从板凳上拉到自己身上靠着，他的身材要比cris小上一号，但又似乎，cristiano偶尔会陷入这样的情绪。有时候他需要被照顾，有时候他心碎到必须依靠其他人，依靠他最好的朋友，才能把他散落满地的碎片，重新拼起来。

“我爱你。”

ricky继续对着他的皮肤喃喃说道，手臂环绕着他的背部和腹部，轻抚着他的肋骨。

“你是一个了不起的队长，宝贝，你听到我说的了吗？他们都知道这点，他们都非常尊重你，他们仰慕你，他们会为你赢下这场比赛的，你知道吗？”

“他们正挥汗如雨，用血肉之躯为你而战，为了拿到德劳内杯。你听到了吧，他们在球场上个个斗志昂扬，我告诉过你了，亲爱的。“”

Cristiano，他的珍宝，他的男人，他肩膀上的压力真的太沉重了。公众的，媒体的，所有人都期盼着他在决赛中闪耀全场，进球，带领他的球队赢得胜利。他早已经习惯这样了，他知道该怎么处理这种情绪。但来自自身的压力却……cris很少回想起那时的压抑，2004年决赛留下的伤痕仍然隐隐作痛。

“放松，亲爱的，你现在太紧张了，这样没办法止疼，让我们谈谈？”

点头。 

“来，躺下，好吗？但首先……”cris松开自己，然后靠过来够他的嘴唇，这个亲吻温柔而缠绵，纯洁又充满对彼此的承诺，“过来”ricky轻声说，立刻得到了回应，一只手攥着他的头发，强有力的嘴唇迫使他的嘴张开，容许灵活的舌头钻进来和他的交缠，而ricardo的手指捏住了他的下颚，放缓了节奏，让这个吻不再那么急迫而激烈，嘴唇之间的舞蹈更加色气充满欲望。他们很少在家以外的地方这么放纵自己。但它点燃了他们皮肤下的火星，这是只有彼此安慰的拥抱才能点燃的火焰。

“冷静下来，宝贝，我哪儿也不去。”

他们睁开眼睛，凝视着彼此，板凳不够宽，堪堪能坐下他们两，ricky紧挨着他。这算是和一个足球巨星一起训练的缺点，或者说全身都是肌肉的问题所在……取决于你怎么想。他把一只手放在cris的胸膛上，感觉他的心跳，对一个像他这样的运动员来说心跳严重过速，太快了。

“好吧，cris，像我们平时那样来好吗？闭上你的眼睛，就只是为了我，亲爱的，你现在在家里，我们都在家里，在起居室里，外面很冷，但阳光很灿烂，没有风，天空是大片的蓝色，也没有小鸟，除了木头在壁炉里裂开的噼啪声，再也没有其他声音，junior正躺在你旁边的沙发上午睡，他小小的头枕在你的胸口，我也在你旁边，正在读一本书，一切都很平静，没有问题。”

cris的呼吸轻快了不少，也不再那么急促，ricky握住他的手，浅浅的十字交握着。

“你可以放松地窝进沙发的坐垫里，你的肌肉是放松的，关节也放松下来。你的眼睛不必再四处张望，你的肺叶随着胸廓起伏扩张，你的思绪漂浮在你放松的身体中。首先是你的脖子和肩膀，你可以感觉到那些紧绷的肌肉都放松开来，沙发的皮料爱抚了更多的皮肤，还有手臂，有一点儿棘手，你的肘关节，腕关节和每根手指……”

ricky继续用平静的，低沉的声音轻声地说着葡萄牙语，因为通常他们就是这么交流的，这是cris最习惯的语调和声音，这是他在沉睡中听到也会轻轻微笑的声音。

他谨慎地放松他的右腿，确保cristiano整个人仍然保持平静，柔软。他的手还轻摁在他心脏的位置。拇指隔着球衣划着小圈。当他提到他的左膝时，他看见cris皱眉，为了不让整个会话随之泡汤，于是ricky迅速地在cris的脸颊落下一个吻，然后另一个吻落在他的嘴角，最后的吻印在他偷笑的嘴唇上，放松治疗终于到了脚趾，然后他停住了对话，只是靠在他的男人身边安静地呼吸。

他们每周都会这样放松至少一次。只有Ricardo拥有这样让他平静下来的能力。15年之后，他们之间再也没有疑虑，担心会留下不好印象之类的压力，cristiano知道他像自己一样接受他的全部，不管是什么。但是和妈妈，姐姐们在一起的时候，那种不想让他们失望的愿望如此强烈，他没办法完全放开。

现在他还有儿子，和儿子在一起的时候，cris必须永远是那个最棒的人。那个小男孩无条件地爱着他的daddy，该死，他忘了jonior，他小心翼翼地掏出手机——避免打扰到另一个人，给elma发了一条短信；谢天谢地，他很好，他们也都还好。cris马上就能回到球场上；特别是现在还剩十三分钟，而比分仍然是0比0.

ricky叹了口气，亲了亲cristiano的肩膀，是的，他只是个微不足道的人，不过？Cristiano爱着那样的他，特别是在卧室，他可包容了自己不少怪癖。

板凳随着受伤的运动员的动作而摇晃，“为什么不继续了？”

Ricardo哼了一声。“你要求真多”但是他的手又回到了熟悉的位置，现在他们面对面，他空闲的那只手划过他的手臂，停在他的脖子上，感受那处脉动。cris撅起嘴唇，一个不那么明显的暗示，但马上就得到了回馈，这个吻纯洁而绅士，只是嘴唇轻轻的触碰而已。

“谢谢你”

ricky摇了摇头，他在这里是为了照顾他的男人，宽他的心，修补他的脆弱，钻进他那顽固的脑袋，然后重新激活他。他能够也可以让他平静下来，特别是过去十多年，他更学会了怎么去做，虽然的确花了很长的时间，还有很多次尝试和失败，但他们最终用自己的方式学会了如何相爱。

“你好些了吗？”

“我爱你。”cris还愣愣的。

“哦天啊，你变得这么傻乎乎的，请提醒我以后你受伤的时候离你远点。”ricky夸张地嫌弃道，但他脸上的笑容和眼中的忧虑才是真实的。看到球员受伤永远让他觉得痛苦，当然，这也是比赛的一部分。“我也爱你，宝贝，你会赢的，我的直觉告诉我。”

他们再次吻在一起，安静的几分钟。Ricardo能够感觉到cristiano的力量正在重新汇聚，他的脉搏跳动着愿望，心中再度燃起火焰。他要去完成他的梦想了。

“结束了，是不是？”cris犹豫地问道。

Ricardo咬着他的嘴唇，手掌摩挲着cris下巴的轮廓。

“实际上……你可能可以回到球场边了。”

“加时赛？”

他哼了一个yes，一边埋进cris的脖子里，沐浴着他的味道，从发梢滴落的汗水随着他安抚过的皮肤滑落，因为疼痛而变得苦涩，又因为他们的拥抱而愈发甜蜜。这是ricky在世界上最喜欢的味道，让他回忆起他们曾经花了许多个小时在床上辗转反侧去探索对方，回到当初他们还在犹豫，还不确定他们的性向的时候。很兴庆在他们相爱之前他们已经熟知对方。他们之间没有秘密，除了物理上来讲他们确实是两个彼此吸引的男性。

“帮我站起来，好吗？”

这让ricardo忍不住微笑，请求帮助对cris来说可不容易。他站在他前面，拉住cris帮他坐起来，小心地避开了他的伤腿。

“你能把腿放到地上来吗？试着让它承受一些重量？”

“我想我可以，停止把我当成一个宝宝，我31了，不是5岁。”

“口是心非，你爱这样，我的宝宝。”

cris瞪过来视线无疑是不满和警告的，但那无疑多了很多柔软和担忧，ricardo用手掌小心地护着他的脖子，然后把手臂环在cristiano身上支撑他。

“来吧亲爱的，我们走。”

他们回场上的路程走得缓慢而稳健，cristiano坚持依靠自己来行走，他还打着颤，尽管他已经尽力地小心谨慎，试图不被ricardo发现。下一个转弯他们被人们山呼海啸的声浪淹没了。 cristiano的表情变得严肃起来，线条紧绷成职业化的面具，这些年他终于学会用这个来应付人群和被聚焦的时刻。

Ricardo曾见证了许多事情，很早的时候，cris还在里斯本竞技的那些日子，他就已经在他身边了，从曼彻斯特的阴霾潮湿到马德里的阳光灿烂，他看着cristiano从各种失误，失败和胜利中成长和学习。cris不仅仅是一个优秀的球员，他已经成长为了一个了不起的人物，大方慷慨，生气勃勃。Ricardo经常会对此感慨万分，有时候他真想踢自己的屁股叫自己不要那么多愁善感，但是，回顾这一切，意识到他们一起经历了多少也是很不错的，能看得到进步并且充实而活在现在，这也很棒。

而现在，ricky被他散发的光芒迷住了，决心从cris的每一个毛孔散发出来，尽管那很疼，他仍然坚定地走着，步伐明显偏向一边……

“cris，亲爱的，等下，等等。”

“怎么了亲爱的？

“我，我就是想说我有多为你自豪，不管外面发生了什么，即使我们输了也一样。“”

“Ricky…”

“我爱你好吗？你这么美丽cris，这么灿烂，我真他妈的爱死你了。我想说……”

“别说了，不要，打住，没有你我不可能做到这些，好吗？和我一起再坚持一下，为了我再坚持一下，我就要他妈的输了，但不管什么狗屎剧本，我需要你。”

 

那一刻他们周围静默的结界又增长了一分，他们凝视着彼此，眼神激烈地交战争夺主导权“我需要你”“我更需要你”。

Ricardo抓住他的后颈固定住，堵上cristiano的嘴唇，他的手臂绕过cris的腰，紧紧抓住了他的肩膀，他们的嘴唇一开始只是逗弄着彼此，轻轻啄吻和浅浅啃咬，直到他们其中一个加深了这个吻，舌尖再无阻碍，溜进另一个人的嘴唇之间，他们恨不得把对方揉进自己身体里，虽然都是硬邦邦的肌肉，但他们一直无比契合。就像其他所有事情一样，他们学会了怎么去应付，找到他们的标志，他们最喜欢的，还有让他们烦恼不安的，cristiano为了ricardo彻底去修整了牙齿。而ricky轻吮着cris的下唇，让这个吻变得温情脉脉。最后他们倚靠着彼此，只是站在那里平复呼吸。

又一分钟过去了，冷静而且安静，但是他们听见了终场哨声响起，表演即将再度开场。

ricky双手捧着cris的头，微微踮脚，让他们的视线持平。

“去吧，然后赢下这场狗屎比赛，我在这里。”

他亲了亲cris的额头，然后把他抱进怀里。

“我们上！”

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

ricky的心脏在胸口跳的如此剧烈，他几乎感觉不到了。

他们刚刚进球了，eder为葡萄牙打进一球，现在他们处于领先位置，还有10分钟,还有十分钟他们就能赢下比赛，cristiano已经是一团糟了，他正在替补席上哭泣，ricardo此时最想做的就是和他一起疯狂庆祝，握住他的手，轻吻他的手指，抱着他直到比赛结束，直到终场哨声响起。

但显然他不能，所以他只能回来，站在替补席边上，他在每一次法国队威胁到他们的球门时祈祷。为每一次葡萄牙错过进球机会而焦虑不已。

当ricky看见ronaldo站起来，又靠着受伤的腿高高跃起，ricky感觉自己想死，该死的他在想什么？他紧咬牙关，看着cris和教练一起在场边大喊，就像他作为队长仍在场上一样激励全队，他跑（嗯，试图）着跳着一边跺脚一边摇晃桑托斯，一刻也不消停，完全兴奋过了头。

最后一分钟。他们全都站起来，绷紧了神经，ricky觉得自己也快失去理智了，而cris已经完全无法控制自己，他摇摇欲坠，像是随时要倒下，ricky需要把他抱在怀里保护起来。

看着一个伟大的球员为他的国家队赢得一座奖杯而激情难抑是一个无法言说的过程，超乎寻常的美丽，令人难以置信，感谢上帝，ricky见证了这一切。

离终场哨响起前几秒，他们仅仅相隔几米，他已经看到cristiano的眼睛正在寻找他了，带着不可置信和一点点失落。他看见他从教练身边走开，像是没有目标的游荡，最终停在他身前，他看见cris哭成了泪人，看见他张开的双臂还有脸颊上滑落的泪痕。

下一秒ricky眼前只剩cristiano的脖子，他的嘴唇紧压着赤裸潮湿的皮肤，操，他又这么做了，不过，谁关心呢？他们赢了，他们该死的做到了，终于，这支球队，这些球员们，还有cristiano，他们是欧洲之王。这是他们毕生追求，曾今通往世界最佳球员道路上的绊脚石。

ricky能感觉到cristiano的肩膀在他身下颤抖，他刚才像个考拉宝宝一样一跃而起挂在了cris身上，他甚至不确定自己是在说话还是在怒吼，他能意识到的唯一的一件事，就是他在现场数万人跟前，全世界千百万观众的眼皮底下，抱住了他的男朋友。

 

所以，当cristiano的手在他背后收拢，箍得越来越紧，ricky也完全不介意了，他们不小心绊倒，四肢缠绕着躺在草皮上，吵闹的人群在他耳边消失了，他的大脑只记住了cris刚刚不只是哭泣……

“谢谢，谢谢你，谢谢”

cris哭着一声声道谢，ricardo把微笑埋进他的颈窝，嘴唇爱抚着那里的皮肤。

“你值得这一切，你做到了，你赢了，宝贝我真为你骄傲，亲爱的，你赢了”

 

如果你问ricardo接下来发生了什么，他也没法告诉你，他只记得他和cris就像屁股被胶水黏住一样不肯分开，肆无忌惮的大笑。ricky记得cris高高举起奖杯的那一瞬，他的眼睛也湿润了；他还记得当他们终于逃离摄像机的视线时彻底爆发的爱欲。诚实地说，ricky毫不关心其余的事，他们赢了，而他在离cris最近的距离，和他一同分享这份喜悦。

 

还有，当cris的——他们的儿子在球员通道里，用稚嫩的口音尖叫着“爸爸，赢了！你们赢了！”向他们跑来，然后跳进了他爸爸的怀里，ricky觉得自己正享受着他生命中最好的一天。

 

 

他错了，ricardo regufe生命中最幸福的一天，是cristiano ronaldo终于对他说“yes”，而junior可以正式叫他“papa”的那一天。

不过在那之前，ricky还得等上几年。

 

-end-


End file.
